A Tale of Trainers: Sinnoh Adventures
by Dude492
Summary: A Group of 6 Friends explore Sinnoh, Seeking to finally Achieve their Dreams: Whether it's become a Top Pokemon Coordinator or Been the Champion of Sinnoh they'll Play, fight and Dream about their dreams and you'll watch them, Seeing if they'll achieve their dreams or settle for something else; However something evil lurks near... It all depends on you! (ON HIATUS)
1. Trainer Design

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Dude492 here with a Project he needs your help with, You see Ladies and Gents, I wanna do an OC Story with oh- 6 or 8 Trainers in the Region of Sinnoh, and i need your help to make a Character! How you ask? Easy, Copy and Paste the Questions below into a PM to me and I'll consider if you made the Cut! You'll all be following a slightly different Plot to Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Or Platinum), The OC (Original Character) Application Sheet will be below so get writing!"**_

_**(PS: Any trainers that don't make the cut may get a Second Chance in a Side Project in Development, I will PM you for usage in the Project when it's ready)**_

Trainer OC Submission

Trainer Name:

Starter (Choose one and Specify Gender): Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Eevee, Ralts, Riolu, Nidoran (Male or Female), Sneasel, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip

Personality (EG: Happy and Energetic, Grumpy and Negative, Realistic and Careful):

Bio: (Tell me a little about your OC):

Goal: (EG: Beauty Contest Master, Champion, Complete the Pokedex, Exterminate Team Galactic, Become a Pokemon Breeder):

Do you want your Character to be Romantically involved with anyone? (If Not, Type NO, If so, Type YES and Say who you want to be involved with Anyone (Or any Pokemon?)):

Special Traits (EG: Can talk to Pokemon, Pokemon are drawn to you, You can scale cliffs without using a Pokemon, Nyphomanic):

Appearance:

Theme Song (Optional):

And Finally, Write the Team you want in the Story (No Promises!):

_**Dude492: "Remember to PM me the Characters and the Rival will be... ME! Haha, Yeah, i know Cliche but, if you wanna be the Rival, Put it in your Special Traits section of your Application, Can't wait to see what you all come up with! Adios!"**_


	2. Trainer: Kira (Female)

**_Dude492: "Yo, Dude492 is back with an Approved character, after having a long debate with myself, i decided to make it 6 People in the Story, Also i've been getting a lot of OC's which is cool but there's not many female ones, so that'll probably get you in. Oh almost forgot, This story will have others like it (EG: Hoenn, Kalos, Unova, Johto Journeys or something like that) if it gets popular."_**

Subbmitted by: Snivy0105

Name: Kira

Starter: Eevee (into Flareon) but I also love Ralts!

Personality: Bubbly Excited can be quick tempered like her Flareon

Bio: Kira is a Hoenn girl who has obtained all the Hoenn and Johto badges with the help of - Pokemon/Lugia, Latias, Rayquaza and Suicune- friends and loves dragons. She is the daughter of Steven Stone - which is why she has not defeated the Hoenn League - she hopes on finding a new adventure in Sinnoh then proceeding to the other regions.

Goal: To become the Sinnoh League champion

Do you want to be Romantically Involved with anyone (Or Anything?): No

Appearance: She has dark red hair with Silver highlights. She has Silver Blue eyes and wears short sleeve green or Purple shirts and shorts. She has a deep pink headband that has fake Flygon wings that she always wears.

Team:  
Flareon female  
Kingdra female  
Garchomp male  
Dragonite female  
Salamance male  
Flygon female

**_Dude492: "Alright, Bam! One out of Six spots gone, only Five Remain, Who will get in? Dun, Dun Dunnnn..."_**


	3. Trainer: Thomas E Anderson (Male)

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes, Dude492 has choosen a Second Character for his story, Although i did have to tone it down a bit, it's still good, Perhaps i'll use the unedited one for the Side Project, but for now, I'd like you to meet: Thomas E. Anderson!"**_

Subbmitted by: Sega Nesquik

Trainer name: Thomas E. Anderson.

Starter: female Eevee

Personality: Calm and focused. Keeps to himself unless he has something to say and prefers to keep conversations really short unless he is speaking to his Pokémon. Strong dislike for battling like his mother, but displays incredible skill in battling like his father. Willing to use any type of Pokémon except for the Ghost types because of an "explicit event" that occurred to him when he was 16 that has made him fear them ever since. Including non Ghost types that can evolve into Ghost type Pokémon...

Bio: Son of Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina and Pokémon Trainer Ethan, Thomas starts his journey in the Sinnoh region, with his starter, an Eevee at his side. Currently 19 years old.

Goal: Destroy everything and everybody connected to Team Galactic as humanely and legally as possible.

Romantic involvement: Yes, he is in a relationship with the Eterna City Gym Leader, Gardenia . Also involved romantically with his Espeon, Roserade, Milotic, Lucario, and Garchomp.

Special Traits: Given his background, Thomas has psychic abilities although he still is training to use powers such as telepathy which he uses to communicate with his party. Thomas also is training in the arts of Wing Chun and Kung Fu incase he has to get the upper hand in instances where he has to battle without his Pokémon. Gifted in martial arts, he only relies on conventional weapons when he has to. Shares a "special bond with his Espeon" that somehow enhances his weak psychic abilities. He plans to be capable of using Psychic on himself to "fly" for long distances to the point he doesn't need a flying type Pokémon to get around.

Appearance: wears black Die Hard brand Steel-toed six inch boots, has short brown hair, wears black jeans, a black turtleneck, wears a custom trench coat (Google image Abbyshot Lobby coat and the first two pictures should give you a rough idea of what I am imagining) and wears s pair of sunglasses with semi-octagonal lenses

Theme song: Burly Brawl (Matrix Reloaded)

His team:  
Female Espeon with Dream World ability Magic Bounce  
Female Milotic with Marvel Scale (who seriously uses Milotic with DW ability Cute Charm?)  
Female Garchomp with Dream World ability Rough Skin  
Female Lucario with Inner Focus  
Female Roserade with Natural Cure  
And a Shiny male Houndoom with Flash Fire (why, not)?

_**Dude492: "Ola! So that's Two out of Six Spots left! Ooo, So exciting! But yeah, 2 Male Spots left, 2 Female Spots left, and making a Plot is actually a lot easier than expected (:D) So keep the OC's coming! See ya!"**_


	4. Trainer: Mizaki (Female)

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes, Another OC has been approved, A Trainer named Mizaki who's very used to nature, she's actually very useful for a Plan i have in the Plot, Heheheh, But still very good OC, Have a read!"**_

Submitted by: Memmola

Name: Mizaki

Starter: Eevee (into Umbreon)

Personality: Calm and collected but prefers being with nature to calm herself down. Is somewhat shy around others hence why she prefers nature to civilisation. Like some other people she has known for her life, she keeps to herself unless she has valid point to make or some form of important information to contribute.

Bio: Mizaki was born In Johto and has completed both the Johto and Kanto Leagues. She made it through the Elite Four after getting all badges for Johto but couldn't defeat Lance, he beat her with one Pokémon to spare. After she complete the Kanto League she beat the Elite Four again and narrowly beat Lance. She now 18 and makes her way to Sinnoh to seek new adventures, leaving her old Pokemon behind in Johto except for Pidgey who she kept for Protection. As she has mostly kept to nature, Pokémon everywhere have come to trust her and are willing to do anything for her.

Goal: To become Sinnoh Contest Master.

Special Traits: Can talk to Pokemon due to being around them all her life.

Do you want to be Romantically Involved with anyone (Or Anything?): Yes, with her Gallade or you can surprise me

Appearance: Mizaki is a girl at the height of about 4' 5'', she has long dark brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, everyday, she has it in a different hairstyle and when she arrives in Sinnoh, she'll have it in a ponytail, she wears a plain forest green top that fits loose enough that it is comfortable, she wear forest green shorts that go past her thighs. Her eyes are an emerald green colour. She wears a hat that is (if you haven't guessed by now) a forest green hat with a brown Pokéball on it.

Theme: Wake me Up By Acivii

Team:  
Umbreon: Female

Ninetails: Female

Gallade: Male

Ampharos: Female

Typhlosion: Male

Pidgeot: Male

_**Dude492: "Ok, Quick heads up, Next Person WILL have a Rotom in their Team due to Plot and Friendship stuff, but i'm pretty sure i've already picked him so... That leaves FOUR OUT OF SIX?! WHOA! Ok, Did NOT expect OC's to fill up that quick... Umm, Thanks for reading!"**_


	5. Trainer: Noah Faden (Male)

_**Dude492: "Guten Morgen everyone! I have a brand Character to show you, Kinda a Doshe but he'll fit in eventually: Noah Faden!"**_

_**(PS: Most Female OC's don't wanna bang the Male Humans, Kinda sad actually)**_

Submitted by: DoubleUpOmega

Name: Noah Faden (Male)

Starter: Ralts (Female) [I'd much rather a male Swinub but Ralts was a fairly close second]

Personality: Pessimistic, neurotic, rare but well-timed sarcastic sense of humor, becomes very confident while controlling multiple Pokémon at once, worries about letting down partner in tag team battles to focus, incredibly loyal usually friendly, honest about everything regardless of topic, very open about self, impatient, generous.

Bio: He was born in Snowpoint city where he developed his high resistance to cold at the same time weakening his resistance to heat. During his time in trainer school he excelled in double battle tactics but failed miserably in single battles. Noah's pessimism made it very difficult to make friends, and although he felt that it was useless try he drudged on. Once he received his first Pokémon he decided to start travelling although not in the traditional sense. Instead of travelling to get badges which would require single battles or contests he wanted to try and find a friend or 2 that don't mind his pessimism or neuroticism. Although his Pokémon would probably get very bored so he figured he might as well try his luck to be a top doubles trainer as well.

Goal: find a true friend and be a better doubles trainer

Romance: Yes a girl that can balance out his pessimism and neuroticism

Special trait: great control over multiple Pokémon at once in battle

Appearance: Medium build, 6'4, 215 lb, shoulder length unkempt dirty blonde hair swept to left side, dark blue eyes, black vest unbuttoned, white undershirt, blue jeans, black/white sneakers, Light grey trilby

Team:  
Mamoswine Male  
Ability: Snow cloak  
Earthquake  
Blizzard  
Dig  
Strength  
Glutton, over confident, hates pokeball. Mixed support

Politoed Male  
Ability: Drizzle  
Bubblebeam Surf  
Hail Blizzard  
Lazy. Weather control/ special physical special support

Arcanine Male  
Ability: Flashfire  
Flame chargeFlare blitz  
Morning sunClose combat  
Very energetic, over commits in battle.

Gardevoir Female  
Ability: Telepathy  
Hypnosis  
Psychic  
Fire Punch  
Teleport  
Shy, cowardly, teleports around battles a lot. Staller/cleric/annoyer

Porygon-Z  
Ability: Adaptability  
Magnet rise  
Tri attack  
Thunder  
Solar beam  
Emotionless, follows orders perfectly.

Roserade Female  
Ability: Poison point  
Solar beam  
Sunny day  
Synthesis  
Sludge bomb  
Dosnt like Noah but respects his ability to command in double battles. Weather control/special support

_**Dude492: "Only Two Spaces Remain, Fight it out! Kidding, Come on Random Reader! Just need 2 more!"**_


	6. Trainer: Xero Tide (Male)

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes, Dude492 has finished the Male roster so you may consider submitting a Female for a OC, A little Generic but still good OC: Xero Tide!"**_

Submitted by windiershark

Trainer Name:Xero Tide

Starter: Female Chimchar

Personality:Calm even in the worst situations ever imaginable,can sometimes be really quiet.

Bio: As a child Xero hung out with the other kids and became friends with some,but he always prefered the company of cause of this he can become friends with pokemon more easily than others.

Goal:Xero wants to become friends with all pokemon except for palpitoad  
(dont ask)

Do you want your Character to be Romantically involved with anyone?:His Chimchar when she evolves into an Infernape and his Floatzel.

Special Traits:Pokemon can trust him easier than others, and can understand pokemon

Appearance:Xero is 5'3'',short black hair, on the border between skinny and muscely(?), sky blue eyes,wears a black hoodie with long sleeves that just end at the palm of his hands,dark blue jeans,white sneakers with blue stripes, wears blue headphones (rarely takes them off),

And Finally, Write the Team you want in the Story (No Promises!):Female Infernape  
Male Lucario  
Female Lopunny  
Male Abominasnow  
Female Garchomp  
Female Floatzel

_**Dude492: "Alright Ladies and Gents, One Female spot left, Who's going to get it?! FIND OUT WHEN SOMEONE SUBMITS ME ONE!"**_


	7. Trainer: Artemis Blake (Female)

_**Dude492: "Alright finally, the last Trainer has arrived, Don't worry those who didn't get in, I have something special planned for you, But now, Introducing the final member of our Story, With a name i don't quite understand why a girl has but isn't going to judge-"**_

_**Dude492 *Breathes in* ":Artemis Blake!"**_

Submitted by: Muzuki1-Kikuri13

Trainer OC Submission

Trainer Name: Artemis Blake (Missy to most)

Starter (Choose one and Specify Gender): Ralts (Female)

Personality: She is clever, funny, sarcastic and sometimes extremely lazy. She has a temper but calms down easily and can't hold a grudge . When you first meet her she is very shy but as time goes she starts to warm up and comes out of her shell. But she is also very big hearted, kind, loyal and accepting (Though she can sometimes trust too easily, once she almost got abducted because she trusted a stranger)

Bio: (Tell me a little about your OC): Her parents got a divorce when she was 5 and ever since then they would use her to hurt one another. They would fight and make her choice a side. When she was 14 she moved in with her Aunt but her parents still kept at it. They would visit or send a letter, complaining about one another. Missy tried to be the mediator but they would just get mad at her saying she was taking the others side. So Missy finally gave up and just started acting sympathetic. When she turned 17 she finally moved out of her Aunts and started her journey.

Goal: Beauty Contest Master

Do you want your Character to be Romantically involved with anyone?: Yes (You can choose)

Special Traits: She can always tell what a pokeman is feeling

Appearance: She waist length, black, straight hair with blue tips, that she normally had is a ponytail (She rarely let it down, even though everyone tells her she looks prettier like that). She had turquoise eyes with little bits of gold in them. She is 5'4 and has nice curves but not crazy.

Theme Song (Optional):

And Finally, Write the Team you want in the Story (No Promises!):  
Beginning [When They Evolve] :  
Vulpix (Female) [Ninetales]  
Ralts (Female) [Gardevoir]  
Milotic (Female) [Given to her by her Aunt]  
Swablu (Female) [Altaria]  
Growlithe (Male) [Arcanine]  
And if 6 is allowed an Eevee (Male) [Umbreon]

_**Dude492: "And slip in one very important guy..."**_


	8. Rival: Dude492 And Champion Platinum!

_**Dude492: "Ahem, Now before we begin i have two More Characters to Announce: Champion Platinum AKA The Main Character from the Pokemon Platinum Game, And then... ME! That's right! As i said before, I, will be your Rival! My Description will be below but my Pokemon... Heheh, will be a Secret, after all, Can't have you trying to cheat can you?"**_

Submitted by: +Dude492+

Name: Dude492 (Won't reveal his true name)

Age: 17

Starter: ?

Personality: Dude492 often taunts Opponents and People to fight and make them lose their Cool so he can take Advantage of it, Often Cocky at First Glance he'll eventually become Nicer towards those he trusts and Pampers those he likes. Dude492 is willing to push himself to get want he wants, Mentally or Physically, It also be Noted that Dude492 has stated that he has Mild Mental Breakdowns from time to time.

Bio: Even though he claims to have no home, Travel records show him coming from Hoenn with a Pokemon declared and Prepped for travel, Dude492 also claims to know much to do with Science, Technology and Boxing, though the latter seems more evident due to Physical Mass. Dude492 says he wants to find his Girlfriend that Abandoned him then complete his Ultimate team and possibly become Champion. Dude492 has also shown the Ability to bond easily with Pokemon and is quite knowledgeable about such topics.

Goal: Travel around all of Sinnoh to find his lost Love

Special Traits: Bonds Easily with Pokemon and is Physically strong, Proven by pushing Boulders by himself that normally require Pokemon.

Romatically Involved: Yes, With a Lopunny

Appearance: Thick Dark Brown Hair spiked up, Dark Red eyes that can only be seen in Sunlight, 6'7 in Height and 105kg,Normally wears Dark Tees with a Maroon Leather Coat, Also wears a Black Poketch, Normally wears Black Cargo Pants and Dark Red Work Boots. He carries a Red Backpack with many Items and supposedly; Pokeballs inside.

Team:  
?

_**Dude492: "Alright, with my little intro out of the way, Let the Chapter Begin!"**_


	9. Chapter 1: I see: Trainers to be!

_**Dude492: "Sorry 'bout this but i just wanna say that Snivy0105 and Sega Nesquik are like Bianca and Cheren to me so they'll be pairing up most of the time (Not romantically), Now onward to chapters!"**_

**Chapter 1: I see: Trainers to be!**

**KIRA'S POV**

"Thomas! Hurry up!" I told the Guy as he trudged down the dirt path with him sporting a Black coat, Glasses, Shirt, Pants and even Boots, he let out a loud sigh.

"So, just why are you following me again?" He sighed, 'I bet it's all the black on him that's making him Negative' i thought as we walked down what the signpost said was 'Route 218'.

"Well there's safety in numbers right?" I chimed, trying to make him laugh, but he just rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Right..." He mumbled, he pulled out a small map, i peeked a look too, Sinnoh was massive, the map was covered in red and blue dots but the green dots looked important, Thomas pushed me slightly then shut his map.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" I yelled in Anger, 'No one touches my hair, Only me!' I thought as i growled.

"You were in the way." He replied as he took a sharp turn to where the Forest was, 'He's crazy, that way's littered with Pokemon! Where is he going?' I thought as he kept walking towards the forest, i ran up and grabbed his shoulder, he span around with his Octagon shaped glasses still providing no idea of what color his eyes were.

"Yes Kira?" He asked, 'Was he an idiot or something?!' I questioned inside my head.

"You can't go through there, wild Pokemon will attack you!" I said as he let the right side of his mouth grin.

"Are you stupid or something?!" I asked, as he shook his head and put his arms behind his back.

"See up ahead?" He asked as i turned to where we headed before he lost his Voltorbs.

"Yeah?" I said, still looking, all there was was a large patch of grass, a Sailor sitting on the edge of the road and a Fisherman, well... Fishing on a river.

"Notice that there's water at the end of it?" He hinted, i suddenly realized that there was no path to keep going on, The only way through was by Swimming but even then Wild Pokemon could attack, So why would he risk going through the forest?' I wondered.

"Yeah but if we can't swim through that then why are we going through that?" I asked, pointing to the forest as i saw something scurry across the forest floor.

"We run." Thomas said.

"What?!" I exclaimed, 'Yep Thomas is insane' I confirmed as Thomas readjusted his glasses.

"Well I'd hate to brag but I've being practicing a bit of Martial Arts and that'll help if we've cornered but if we can make to the other side of this forest then we'll be at Twinleaf Town and that'll help us reach the Professor's Lab fast enough to get a Starter early." He explained, 'Ok, now he makes sense.' I realized as he pointed out the small brown line on the map to Twinleaf Town.

"Oh, sorry." I apoligised as he nodded then got into position.

"Three, two-" I quickly ran to his side before he announced:

"one, Go!" He declared as we both ran through the forest, avoiding strange Bird and Bug Pokemon, I nearly tripped over a big Brown Pokemon but Thomas kept me balanced as we ran through the path.

**?'S POV**

I watched them run with a few small Pokemon bounding behind them, I grinned, 'This where they'll think it's luck.' I thought in amusement as i tackled the large tree I'd being chopping for exercise but now it'll serve as Blockade as the two people ran and fell over as the Large tree fell in the way of the Various Bidoof and Starly growled and tackled the tree but had no effect as they walked off sulking, i looked back at the two Humans, the girl was helping her friend up and smacking dirt off his coat, I grinned again, 'Looks like i can find something interesting here after all.' I thought to myself.

**KIRA'S POV**

After we'd finished dusting each other off we'd noticed that a large Tree had fallen and stopped the Pokemon from chasing us, Thomas looked at it then looked around.

"It was probably just old, now come on, Professor Rowan is probably straight up ahead!" I encouraged as Thomas turned around to look at the new Route, then he pulled out his Town Map.

"We're at Route 201 so we should head that way." He instructed as he pointed east and put the Town map away and started walking.

"So Thomas..." I asked, without looking away from the Town he replied:

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You ever being to another Region?" I asked him, he looked at m at the mention of this.

"Um yeah, I was born in Kanto but Mom thought it'd be good for me to meet some new Pokemon, i lot about how Pokemon work but i don't know a lot of different Pokémon so i came here, so I'll be to see all kinds and maybe make some friends." He explained, 'Wow, he's not really the social person is he? That'd probably explain the Secret Agent look.' I remembered as Thomas looked at me intensely.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated of how he looked at me.

"Erm, Nothing." He said, looking away as we reached the Lab.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as i grabbed the door handle but it wouldn't turn, no matter how hard i pushed or pulled it, the door wouldn't budge.

"Kira." Thomas pointed to a small poster on the walls of the Lab, Laminated and taped to the walls, it read: 'Dear Young Trainers, Please wait until 10:00am to receive your first starter, i apologize for the delay, Yours truly-"

*Thunk!* Went my head as i smacked it against the steel door.

"Why did this have to happen? And we were chased by Pokemon too, This day sucks, and was so happy i could finally get my first Pokemon and start Exploring Sinnoh!" I moped until Thomas pulled me from the door after having to pull with all his might and sat me down with him on Picnic table.

"Come on, I still wanna hear why you wanna get your Pokemon." Thomas encouraged.

"Well... I've had Pokemon before actually." I admitted as Thomas jumped back.

"Wha-WHAT?! THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU DON'T NEED A POKEMON!" He yelled, i felt a sweatdrop fall down my head.

"You wouldn't get it." I mumbled as Thomas fell off the Picnic table in a daze with his legs twitching. 'Oh boy.' I thought as the Secret Agent lost his cool and was mumbling gibberish.

**MIZAKI'S POV**

I breathed in another scent of the Sea, it smelt salty but refreshing and from what i learnt from my travels: it also meant the beginning of a Brand New Journey, i turned to the Captain of the small Speedboat.

"Thanks for getting me here Mister." I thank, he let's out a hardy laugh that was very loud, how loud his laugh was scared me.

"No problem my dear, but why did you only bring a Pidgey? From what you've told me at the Pal Park you have plenty of strong Pokemon at home." He asked as he moved the boat out of the way as we passed a School of Goldeen.

"I wanted to start over and i brought Pidgey so he could be big and strong like his parents." I said as Pidgey chirped in Pride.

"Well i don't battle much but in my heyday the key to a good battle was the Bond with your Pokemon, even now, Me and Squirtle are still good friends." He lectured as Squirtle acknowledged happily, we soon jumped in fright as something bumped us but as i looked over i realize we hit shore, in embarrassment i picked up Pidgey and waved goodbye to the Old man and his Squirtle as they went back to the Pal Park to see if any other Trainers had arrived from Johto or Kanto, I walked up the beach with Pidgey as he flew on top of my Green cap and perched himself on top of it.

"Haha, Oh Pidgey." I laughed.

"Sorry but it's just so furry." Pidgey cooed as he rubbed against it, Now, I'm a nature Person and i love Pokemon, In fact, I've spent so long around Pokemon, I know what they're saying, It's all in the pitch they say things in, i look back to Brochure I'd picked up in Johto, It says Professor Rowan is the Leading Authority in Pokemon Evolution and currently works in Sandgem town, from a quick comparison of the brochure and what i saw, this looked like the place that he worked, i walked over to the Building that Brochure said was Professor Rowan's Lab.

"Hey!" Someone called out from behind me, I turned around to see a girl in Dark Green Shorts and a Green walk towards me with a guy with black t-shirt, black pants and a Coat following her, 'What do they want? Are they going to try and steal Pidgey?' I asked myself which made me more frightened as she turned to her friend the looked at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"H-huh?" I wondered.

"Are you ok? You're shaking like crazy!" She said whilst trying to stop my nervous shaking as she sat me down on the picnic table.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Mi-Mizaki." I stutter, she smiles at my name.

"It sounds nice, I'm Kira and that's Thomas." She introdueced.

"It's actually Thomas E. Anderson thank you." He said as he bowed, 'Well that was awkward.'

"Hey! I heard that!" He said as Kira looked at Thomas with a smug face.

"Sure you did, Oh no he read our minds! Let's get to Tin-Foil hats quick!" She said sarcastically while Thomas stood still then rubbed his chin, it looked like he was thinking, though i had a question as i leant to Kira.

"What's with the Spy outfit?" I whispered while Kira giggled.

**NOAH'S POV**

Dad's Staraptor flew us past the side of Mt Coronet as the wind sailed through my hair, dad turned around.

"Here, i never got to use this when i was your age but now can, I want you to use this on a Pokemon that you'll stay with for a long time ok?" He asked loudly over the noise of the rushing wind as i slipped the ball into my Waist Pouch.

"Yeah Dad!: I shouted, Staraptor soon found something and squawked as Dad had a look.

"Alright we're close to Sandgem town, I hope that you'll be a great Trainer and come visit us sometime." Dad said as he took off, nearly blowing my Defora (Or Trilby) off as a group of Teenagers looked at me.

"What the reverse world are you staring at?" I asked as the guy looked back at a map of some kind but the other two kept staring.

"Are you here for the Starters too?" The smaller one with the cap asked, 'Duh, why else would i be here?' I thought.

"Oh no, I just came here to smell flowers, Of course i'm here for starters!" I yell to get my damn message across, but i soon see the girl crying, the girl without the cap comforting her.

"You should apologize." Said the same guy who was reading the map.

"Yeah yeah, Look uh sorry for uh, being smart at you and all..." I mumbled as she looked me.

"That's ok." She whispered as she looked down in what i guessed was shyness as i stood awkwardly hoping they'd invite me into their little waiting group as the girl without the Cap looked at then sighed.

"Fine you sit with us." She admitted as i sat down, 'This is great! Soon I'll be able make some friends!' I hoped.

**XERO'S POV**

I walked out to see what the commotion was about but nothing was happening besides a few people gathering about Professor Rowan's Lab for some R- HOLY SHIT! I forgot that the Professor was handing out Pokemon today! I quickly bolt downstairs and dash to the lab, hoping they hadn't run out of Chimchar, they were my Favorite, but the door was shut and there was no line, Only a bunch of people waiting for Professor Rowan sd two girls spin around to greet me.

"Hey, Are you waiting for Professor Rowan too?" The girl without a Cap asked.

"Actually i kinda forgot about it and i would've too with it wasn't for you all sitting here." I admitted Mareepishly.

"Oh, well do you want to stay with us, We all got here early because we wanted to have a starter, I'd go for any starter actually." She said as the girl with the green cap and Pidgey looked at me.

"Um, Excuse me? What's your name?" She feebly asks as the girl Beside her sits up straight.

"I'm Xero Tide, What's your name?" I asked as she was about to say it, the girl without the cap interuppted.

"I'm Kira, that's Mizaki, He's Thomas and that guy's Noah." She explained, gesturing to each one of the People on the table, Thomas looked up and turned to us.

"Guys, he's here!" Thomas says while unexpectedly jumping up and down in excitement as Professor Rowan comes back in his Brown Coat and Old Leather Briefcase followed by a Woman and what i guessed was her daughter as Rowan looked at us with a raised brow.

"How long have you kids been waiting out here?" He asked while he fondled through his pockets for what i assumed was the key.

"Me and Thomas have been waiting for an hour!" Kira dramatised while Thomas checked the clock inside the lab.

"Roughly half an hour." He corrected while Kira shot him looks.

"Oh dear, I must've been too interesting in that old documentary about the Red Gyrados, Haha, Oh, Well seeing as you've waited so long i believe now would the perfect time to pick-"

"Sorry i'm late Professor Rowan!" Said a girl who jogged in, she was wearing a Leather vest with a Orange Shirt and Jeans while she wore a Cowboy hat and had lovely black hair with blue tips and her body was nice and curvy, She was smoking!

"Ah Artemis, Why are you so late?" Professor Rowan asked while Artemis walked in and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well eheh, See, My alarm was off and my bed was awfully comfy..." She led on as Professor Rowan shook his head.

"That is a habit you must work on Missy, Now where was i? Ah I remember! Time to show you your future Pokemon Partners!" He announced as he opened the door and an Explosion of pokemon came out, 'It's happening, we're finally becoming Trainers!'

_**DUDE492: "Ok, That was short i admit, but homework is biting my ass off and i need to work, but i promise Chapter 2 will be lengthy as hell, Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 2: Pokemon Partners

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes, Dude492 is chilling in Sinnoh with his Pokemon and thanks to the PC in the Pokemon Center, i can upload Chapters to you all. As for recently... When i save two damn Trainers no one bats an eye but when i go through customs everyone loses their minds, ANYWAY, Rowan's handing out starters and the Trainers have arrived so i guess the story can continue, now i gotta go but i left you a lengthy chapter as Promised."**_

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

Pokemon came flooding in all different shapes and Colors as they flooded the lab, Lab Assistants dodged and served out the way as the small Pokemon jumped around the Professor's Shoes.

"Attention Pokemon!" Rowan bellowed as the Pokemon froze and turned to him, I've seen one or two of those Pokemon before but some were ones i haven't heard of, Especially that small Brown Pokemon.

"You'll be meeting young men and Women today who want to become your Trainer, So nice!" Rowan Instructed as the Pokemon chirped and yelled in Happiness as they spread across the room for some reason.

"Well they'll try and Introduce you, So now... Mizaki! You get to go first!" Rowan announced as she suddenly took a step back into Kira.

"M-me?" She stumbled, as Kira gave her a small push as she walked forward as the Pokemon gathered around her, they seemed to like her as they jumped on her and nuzzled her as Mizaki gave a small squeak.

"They're all so cute Professor!" She squealed as a small Brown Pokemon jumped on her and knocked her to floor as she kept licking Mizaki's Face while she laughed, 'It's nice to see Humans could get along this well with Pokemon' I thought as she held the Pokemon in her arms as the Pokemon nuzzled her stomach.

"Can i take this one?" She asked as she lifted up the small Brown Pokemon.

"Vee!" The Pokemon chanted as Rowan stroked his beard.

"Very well, You may keep the Eevee, It seems to have taken a shine to you anyway." He stated as Mizaki hugged Eevee while cheering as Eevee seemed to chant as well as Professor Rowan walked over and handed the PokeBall to Mizaki.

"We're gonna be Best Friends ok Eevee?" She asked as Eevee nodded and smiled, 'It's so Adorable, i want one!' I squealed inside as Mizaki touched Eevee's Forehead and the ball dropped as the other Pokemon looked on as the Ball shook, then let out a small ping as Mizaki carefully picked up and let Eevee out.

"How do you feel Eevee?" She asked as Eevee nodded.

"Eevee!" It chanted as Mizaki picked it up as she laid in Mazaki's Arms.

"So who's next?" Rowan asked as everyone including myself, put their hand up in Anticipation of getting their Pokemon, the other Pokemon seemed excited too.

"Alright, Seeing as you waited the longest-" Kira stepped foward.

"Thomas, your turn." He decided as Kira started to have tears in her eyes, Thomas looked at the Pokemon as he slowly scanned the Pokemon that surrounded him.

"What's the strongest Pokemon here?" Thomas asked as Rowan shook his head.

"They're all the same, It just depends on how you raise them that'll make them strong." He said as Thomas looked again then kneeled down in front of an Eevee.

"I heard that could become a Psychic Pokemon." He said as Eevee tilted her head.

"Vee?" Eevee asked as Thomas stood up.

"I'd like this one Please." He said, Surprising us all, I thought we'd go for the one with the big white claws and the Pink Ear as Rowan closed his eyes for a second then reopened them.

"Very well." He Said, passing Thomas a Pokeball as he threw the ball down and landed on Eevee as the ball shook but the Eevee was caught.

"My there are sure a lot of Eevee been taken today, Ok, Noah, You can go." He said as Noah looked surprised as he walked forward as the other Pokemon looked at him, A Eevee walked to front of the Group but he didn't seem to notice him as he stepped past the Pokemon to go behind a Pile of books, knelt and started talking to them.

"Noah, What are you doing?!" I asked, hoping he wasn't talking to the books, he turned to me then back to the books as he led out a Pokemon that seemed afraid of it's own shadow.

"Ah, That's a Ralts, She's extremely shy, in fact, i'm suprised you got close to her." He commended.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked as Ralts looked down but nodded.

"Do you want to come on a Adventure with me? We might meet more Pokemon." He asked as she backed away, he hung his head in defeat and stood up just a Ralts jumped onto his leg crying, Desperate for him to stay. It was actually quite sad as Rowan put a hand on Noah's Shoulder.

"From what your Father's told me, You'd have picked a Ice Type like Sneasel but that Ralts, She's hardly went near any Pokemon or Person in years, I'd say if it's that desperate..." He led on as Noah had a look at Ralts who was still tightly latched on to his leg with a faint voice saying:

"Ra, Ralts Ralts." Whispered by the Ralts as Noah sighed.

"Alright, I choose Ralts." He said, Ralts seemed to hug his leg tighter and seemed to cry out of Happiness now as he shook his leg.

"Come on Ralts, if you can't let go i can't put you in your ball." He said as Rowan held out a Pokeball for him but Noah shook his head as he pulled out a Luxury Ball 'Where in the World did he find one of those?!' I thought in Disillusion as he showed the ball to Ralts.

"This is a Special Ball Dad gave to me, You what this Ball does Ralts? It's supposed to be Comfortable for the Pokemon and make it happy? You wanna be my Pokemon?" He asked as Ralts Smiled and nodded as he pressed the button and the Ball sucked Ralts in as he put it down as it shook and shook until another small ding was heard and Noah held his Luxury Ball in the air.

"Alright, My first Pokemon!" He laughed in Happiness as Rowan shooed him off to the group.

"Alright that just leaves: Xero, Kira and Missy." He said as Thomas looked at me.

"Hey Artemis, Why are you called Missy?" He asked as Kira tried to stub his toes but couldn't get through the boot as Thomas tried to hide the Smugness on his face.

"Well if you break my name up it's actually Art- Tem-Mis, And that's only because of my Family past of being great Warriors and i was named after one of my Kanto Warrior Grandmothers because of it, so just call me Missy if you didn't catch any of that." I summed up while Thomas nodded and Kira looked at me with a Puzzled look as Professor Rowan cleared his throat as we looked at him.

"That's better, now, Xero, It's your turn." Rowan said as he stepped out and talked to the Pokemon.

"Hi everyone, I'm Xero and i wanna be your Friend." He said as the Sneasel laughed at while the other Pokemon were Sincere towards him as red Monkey thing jumped onto his back then swung around his neck then held onto his head as Xero laughed.

"Hey, You wanna come on an Adventure with me?" He asked while the Pokemon still held onto his head.

"Chim!" The Pokemon said as Xero turned to Rowan.

"Can i take him?" He asked as Rowan nodded before holding out a Pokeball.

"Chimchar is a Female by the way Xero." He said as Xero nodded before he touched Chimchar's Head with the Pokeball as she was sucked in and the ball shook before yet again another ding chimed and Xero picked up his Pokeball proudly and let Chimchar out.

"Chimchar!" She announced before climbing on top of Xero's Shoulders and hanging from them.

"Ok, Next is..." Rowan looked at me before noticed how focused Kira was on the two Eevee left, he sighed.

"Kira your-" Before he could finish, Kira sped up to one of Eevees, picked the Pokemon up and held it in her arms and stood in front of Professor Rowan.

"Eevee?" The confused Pokemon slurred while Rowan himself was trying to see straight.

"I'd like an Eevee please!" Kira announced with a cat face as Eevee shook her head then looked up to see she was being held by a Person and imitated her Cat face as Rowan had a Large sweatdrop on his head due to the two Cat faced things infront of him.

"Well... Ok but be careful with them, They're still little." He said as he held out a Pokeball as Kira swiped it then patted it on Eevee's head as she was engulfed by the Poke Ball's red mist as the ball shook then chimed as Kira picked it on and released it as Eevee materialized at her feet but Kira picked her up.

"Aww, you're adorable!" Kira squealed as Eevee licked her face and Kira's smile grew to stretch around her entire face.

"Now finally, Missy, You can choose yours." Rowan said as i nodded then l looked at all the Pokemon as a Eevee purred against my leg, It was Adorable but i as turned around i saw a pleading look in Professor Rowan's eyes, he didn't want me to take the last Eevee, I sighed in defeat as i looked around for a Another Pokemon i wanted as a Small Ralts waddled towards me and held his arms out and squeezed his hands, i think he wanted to climb up. I pulled him up as he held my neck and nuzzled the side of my face 'Aww, I'm sold.' i thought without Hesitation.

"I'd like to take Ralts please." I asked as Rowan held out a Ball and i tapped Ralt's head with it as an almost instant ding rung out.

"Whew, Well i expect you'll be heading off but before you do you'll need these." He said, carrying Pokedex's as well as Trainer Licenses, we all took one but there was still one left.

"Oh, and i need you to find a trainer and give him his Trainer ID, He came in one second asking if i had a map and next thing i know he sped off without one, So can you deliver this Equipment to him? He had a Great ball with him and he shouldn't have gone very far." Rowan explained before Xero stepped forward with his Chimchar.

"I'll take it to him Professor." Xero accepted as Rowan gave him the Bundle as he put it in his Backpack.

"Bye Professor Rowan." Said Thomas as he exited with Kira following him.

"Bye!" She chanted before rushing out the door, Noah stopped by the door frame before he turned to Professor Rowan.

"See ya Ronin, I mean Roman, I mean um Rowan, hehehehhh..." He awkwardly chuckled as Noah quickly avoided Rowan's stare as Mizuki and me both waved goodbye to the Professor and walked outside as Mizuki takes in a large breathe of air.

"Never liked being inside for too long, I like the smell of Fresh air better." Mizuki sighed as we felt a small rumble, Everyone else felt it too, Thomas looked towards the Pokemon Centre then he looked over his shoulder at us.

"Behind the House, now!" He whispered as the Quake stopped as we moved to the side of the House as a Flurry of Kids poured out the Pokemon Centre and into Professor Rowan's Lab.

"Looks like he was just hit with by a Kidbeam." Noah said as Thomas looked at him with a Eyebrow arched.

"I thought it'd be funny." He shrugged as we made a circle.

"So where to next?" I asked.

**THOMAS'S POV**

"Well the First and easiest Badge is at Oreburgh Town, i think if go there we'll be able to train our Pokemon easily as well." I stated as everyone looked at me.

"How do you know this?" Xero asked as i pulled out my map.

"I know the Directions." I grinned as Kira let out a Groan, She was seriously immature for someone who looked 17 she sure didn't act likeit.

"Alright, we should probably stock up on Potions at the Poke Mart before we leave." I said but everyone had already left for the Next Route, Pacing myself faster i slowly caught up until something stopped us, A Man or was it a Teenager? Hard to tell, His hair was Black and spiked straight up and wore a Dark Red Coat with Black tee, His pants were black and his shoes were Maroon and so was his backpack, he tossed Pokeball into the air and caught it.

"My Name's Dude492-" He announced as his eyes were now visible, they were bright red, he grinned as he noticed me noting him, he pointed straight at me.

"And i challenge to a Battle." He smirked.

_**Dude492: "FINALLY, didn't think I'd take that long, anyway, How you all liking the story? Still can't set the damn time on this damn Poketch, So i'm finally battling, took a moment to decide but the look on Thomas's face, was toughness and frankly i needed a challenge, Alright i'm hitting the Hay, night."**_


	11. Chapter 3: Besieged by Battle!

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes, Being training like crazy for this Battle with Roark, You know, the Gym leader of Oreburgh, Plus they Sell DS's here and the New Pokemon X and Y, It's AMAZING! Anywho, In this chapter, Thomas is Challenged by Me and they'll learn about how their Gear works, By the way, I'll be posting less due to how tough it is to type on a Poketch, so Enjoy the Chapter!"**_

Writing Key:

Normal text: Speech or Thought

_Italic Text: Pokemon Speak_

**Bold Text: Sub-heading or Sub-Title**

_**Bold Italic Text: Recorded Speech**_

**THOMAS'S POV**

"Well? You can't say no to a Trainer Battle, League Rules, so throw out your Pokeball and let's do this." He grinned, 'He was right, According to Official League Rules any Trainer must fight another Trainer unless their entire party has fainted or it was an Emergency, So this guy might have read the rules somewhere, Maybe online, But I'm more Interested in where he got that Great Ball from and what's inside.' I thought.

"Well? Aren't you a Trainer? I'm sure you just got your Starter, so let's go, Better to experience it then learn about it!" He called, 'He's right, Though i have to remain calm so i don't slip up.'

"Alright, i Accept." I called as surprisingly Kira and the others cheered.

"Why are you cheering?" I asked as the group looked at with what i guessed was Pity or Confusion.

"We want you to win, after all that's what Friends do." Kira stated with smile, 'She's right, It feels good to have this kind of support, though it's my first time my Friends could cheer me and Eevee on, Alright let's go!' I encouraged myself as i picked up my Pokeball as it grew to my hand's touch, i posed as the Wind blew the grass and Me and my Opponent's hair and clothes.

**#Sinnoh Rival Battle Remix By GlitchCity#**

"Go Eevee!" I shouted as the ball was thrown into the Air and Red mist poured onto the Grass to form Eevee as Eevee noticed this was a fight and braced herself.

"Eevee!" She chanted as my Friends cheered on as the Stranger laughed.

"Oh man, That's a pisser, An Eevee huh? Alright then, Go, Shinx!" He chanted as he threw his Ball onto the Grass as the Pokemon Materialized and it's Great Ball flew back onto his Belt whilst mine laid in the grass until i picked it up.

"Shinx!" The small lion roared, It had a furry lower half with a Yellow star for a Tail with its front half in blue fur and Yellow rings around its feet, it had big round Blue ears and Yellow eyes, I think it was Electric.

"A Shinx?" Asked Xero as he flipped out his Pokedex which took a Picture of the Shinx posed for Combat then the Device whirred then beeped as the Speaker announced something.

"SHINX, THE FLASH POKEMON, All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded." The Pokedex read aloud as Xero read the data, though there wasn't much data in it, i think he had to catch Shinx to get all of its info.

"Shinx Use Tackle!" Dude492 commanded as Shinx charged with Sparks flying off him, i looked at Eevee, think! What moves does Eevee have?' I worried as Shinx closed the Distance.

"Dodge Eevee!" I yelled as Eevee Leapt out of the way and Shinx missed as the Electricity sunk back into its fur.

"Turn Around and use Growl!" Dude informed as Shinx spun around and let a growl as the clear Sound waves went through Eevee as she shuddered at the Cry, Dude492 grinned.

"Now use Tackle!" He commanded as Shinx charged at Eevee, 'Um, Scratch! I've seen Mom's Pokemon use Scratch!' I realized.

"Counter with Scratch, Eevee!" I told as her paw glowed White as Shinx grew Worried.

"Leap!" Dude said as Shinx jumped over Eevee's Scratch Attack.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Vee!" Eevee yipped.

"Now Tackle!" Dude said as Shinx dived into Eevee as Eevee howled in Pain as Shinx slid off, Eevee was gritting her Teeth as Shinx ran back to his Master's feet.

"Haha Yeah, Keep it up Shinx!" He praised as Shinx smiled and Jumped in the Air.

"Eevee? You ok?" I asked as Eevee shut her Eyes tightly, 'Damn, What would Dad do? Wait! Dad gave me something to help me!' I realized.

"Eevee come here!" I asked as Eevee slowly walked over as 492 knelt down and stroked Shinx, I pulled out a small Purple Spray with a Blue Head labelled 'Potion' as i pointed it at Eevee as she looked at it been sprayed on her feet and her back.

"Feel better?" I asked as Eevee yipped in Confirmation as Dude492 looked up then talked to Shinx and Shinx spun around, 'Shinx is using his speed and Growl Attack to beat Eevee, I got to think of a Strategy, Something to change this battle.' I thought as looked around, nothing but Grass and the Trees and this Stupid dirt track, Wait... Dirt! Maybe i could use the dirt to blind Shinx!' I planned as Eevee looked me.

"It's Alright Eevee, I have a Plan." I reassured as Eevee smiled and nodded.

"Eevee!" She chirped in Confidence as she spun around to face Shinx as Dude grinned.

"Tackle!" He pointed as Shinx charged with Sparks flying around him.

"Wait for it..." I said as Eevee prepared as Shinx still charged with his Trainer looking with a look of Wariness.

"Wait..." I repeated as Eevee straightened her hind legs and Shinx was now 2 meters away with his Trainer now watching closely as Shinx now charged with everything he had.

"NOW! SAND ATTACK!" I yelled as Dude's eyes widened and Eevee kicked sand directly into Shinx's face as Eevee sidestepped the Blind Shinx and tripped him as Shinx face-planted right in front of me as my friends cheered and Kira tried to get the others to spell my name by cheering.

"Ok, Now use Tail Whip!" I said as Eevee shook her tail then flicked it as a loud cracking sound was heard as it spread across the field as Shinx pulled itself up, he had a few scratches on his face, Shinx's Electric Type must hate the Ground so maybe that's why it took so long for it to get up.

"Shake it off and use Tackle!" Dude492 yelled as Shinx gave a little shake then charged at Eevee.

"Eevee use Scratch!" I said as Eevee ran beside Shinx and scratched his Side as Shinx howled as his Tackle missed and 492 stood growling.

"Don't give up! Use Tackle again!" He commanded as Shinx shook it's head then charged with scars on its side and his head

"Finish it with Scratch, Eevee!" I said as Eevee ran to Shinx and scratched Shinx as Shinx growled but Shinx's Tackle hit Eevee on the side but Shinx soon fell as Eevee stood panting as Dude492 grabbed his Great Ball.

"Return Shinx." He said as Eevee came running back to me as i kneeled as she jumped into my Arms and licked my face as i smiled, 'I won, Me and Eevee won our first real battle!' I realized as Dude492 approached me.

"Hey, You're good, I've been Practicing but these Trainers suck, But You... You're a different Story, but you out-brained me so i guess that's a sign to Practice even harder, Oh Almost Forgot! Here, Decided i should give you this for beating me, It's not often though." He said as he held a Brown Bag out, I juggled Eevee into one hand and used the other to accept it and open it, I pulled out the strange Blue fruit as Eevee stared at it with a Spark in her Eyes.

"Those are Oran Berries, If you can get your Pokemon to hold them they'll eat it when their Health gets low and they'll be in better shape than before." He said as he was walking down the route.

"Wait!" I asked as he stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" He grunted, Annoyed from being hassled.

"How'd the thing with your Great ball floating back to your Belt?" I asked as he grinned then pointed to the Pokemart.

"If you check the Selves you'll find all sorts of things there to help you, Including Magnetized Belts, Hell i found this just walking down the Route thanks to this thing." He said as he pulled out a Coin which stuck to his Belt Buckle but he pulled it off and put it back into his Grey Wallet which had a Ultra Ball on it.

"Oh, Plus, It'd be a good idea to heal, You know that most Electric types can Paralyze just by touch?" He said as Eevee groaned and Sparked with Electricity, What did Shinx do?' I wondered as Dude looked at me then laughed.

"You seriously didn't know THAT? HAH! Oh man, Next time we fight, You're Toast kid, I guarantee it!" Dude492 laughed before he threw something on the ground as Smoke raised instantly and he disappeared and an Insane Crackle rang out, as the others ran to me.

"Thomas?! You ok?!" Kira shouted as she slid beside me and Eevee as my Pokemon sparked again clearing the smoke.

"Yeah, but i think Eevee should get to a Pokemon Centre quick." I said as i started jogging, Holding Eevee and petting her as i roped the bag onto my belt as we ran into the centre with the Nurse staring at us.

"Oh dear What happened?" She asked as i put Eevee on the Counter.

"We were fighting this Weirdo named Dude492 and we beat him but Eevee got really damaged." I explained as the others caught up and Nurse Joy put Eevee on a Stretcher and wheeled her to the Back room.

"Dude492? That same Person was responsible for sending all these Trainers here." She explained as she pointed out the seven or Six Trainers sitting as a Boy in a backwards blue cap and red Shirt picked up his Pokeball from the Nurse and let out his Pokemon.

"Bidoof!" It cried as his trainer comforted Bidoof, The Nurse sat looking at the Trainer and his Pokemon.

"So you Really beat him?" She asked as Eevee was walking back with a Chansey.

"Yeah but i still don't know what's so Great about that." I said.

"Well, The Trainers here say that he beat them all with a Terrifying Fire Type!" She said, 'A Fire Type? But he didn't have any other Poke balls with him. Hmmm... This Dude492 person is Ominous...' I wondered as Eevee leapt into my arms.

"Eevee Vee!" She greeted as she licked my face.

**NOAH'S POV**

I watched as Eevee licked Thomas's Face. 'For someone who was beaten so hard to just jump into Thomas's Arms like that, Wow Pokemon must be really Strong to be get over stuff like that.' I realized as i held Ralt's Pokeball, then let her out as she appeared by side.

"Ral?" She asked.

"Hey it's ok, I just thought you'd want a walk." I explained as Ralts looked down, then shook her head as she pulled on my hand.

"You want me to hold your hand?" I asked as she shook her head and pulled harder then pointed up.

"You... Want to ride on my Shoulder?" I guessed as she nodded.

"Ral, Ralts!" She exclaimed as i pulled her up and put her on my Shoulder as Kira and Thomas walked out the door with Xero and Mizuki following.

"Missy? Where are we going?" I asked as she brushed me off but i started following the group.

"Thomas is saying something about our Pokeballs been able to float to a special kind of Belt and Kira just dragged Thomas saying something about coolness and Colour Patterns after that part." She explained.

"Though i do wonder why that Dude492 was so..."

"Crazy?" I filled in as she looked at me then grinned.

"Yeah, I mean he lost then he helps Thomas then he insults him and goes back into the Forest with No Pokemon, What kind of Person does that?" She asked loudly as we walked to the Pokemon Mart.

"Dunno." I answered as she put her hands on the back of her head whilst Walking.

"Pwhoar, Thinking about this hurts my head, But still, I'm glad he's gone, he kinda creeped me out." She confessed after adjusting her hat.

"Same here." I admitted as she Looked at me then we laughed.

"Oh man, What's your name again?" Artemis asked.

"Noah Faden." I answered as she walked in the Pokemon Mart.

"Well you're alright Noah." She said as she flicked through the packaged Travel Clothes, most seemed to consisted of a Constant Color Scheme, I turned around to see Pokemon food.

"Ral!" Ralts pointed.

"You want some?" I asked, to which Ralts nodded and i picked up the small jar with a Eye sticker on it as i walked to where Thomas was Paying for a Belt and so was Kira.

"So what's so great About these Belts?" I asked as Kira spun around while Thomas talked to the Clerk.

"Remember how that Dude243 guy's Great Ball flew back to his Belt? These Belts are Magnetized so they'll be able to the same thing." She chimed as she looked at Ralts on my Shoulder.

"Uh Noah? You might want to go in-front of me." She said as i saw Ralts drooling slightly.

"Ralts!" I said in Surprise as she straightened up and wiped the drool away as Thomas noticed me behind him and he silently stepped out of the way as i paid for Ralt's Chow which came with a Bowl, My new Pokeball Belt, 3 Pokeballs, An Mp3 Player and a nice set of Neon Blue Headphones.

"Alright So that'll be 1,200 Poke please." The clerk said as i fished through my Satchel to find the money I'd saved up, I pulled it out and counted how much i needed as i put it on the counter and he accepted it.

"Thank You, See you later!" He waved as i left the Pokemart with Ralts drooling again, I decided to sit down as i pulled out Ralt's Bowl and her Chow as i filled it up and handed it to Ralts and she held it up and started gorging herself as i felt a sweatdrop fall near my head, but then i looked up to see Artemis.

"Hey Artemis!" I greeted as she looked up from her Ralts as frowned at me.

"You mind calling me Missy?" She growled. 'Making Friends isn't easy' I thought in my mind as Artemis sighed.

"Sorry, It's just that i got picked on all because of my Family's Heritage that they gave me this stupid name, At School called me Transvestite and Dickgirl and... Well, you know, so can you just call me Missy?" She sighed as i nodded.

"Thanks Noah, Oh, You mind telling the others as well? It'd help a ton." She asked.

"Yeah, Sorry about calling you that-"

"No, no, It's my fault, I should have explained." She said as she petted Ralts as my Ralts nudged my arm with her Bowl, i took it and put in my Satchel as Ralts laid beside me and fell asleep as Artemis sighed in Admiration of Ralts.

"Awww, It's Adorable." Missy cooed as her Ralts looked down in Disappointment but was soon Comforted by Artemis.

"Well i just heard that Ralts are Normally Shy Pokemon so i thought maybe if i helped it grow Strong and not be so Afraid, then maybe she'd treat me like a Friend and i'd have someone to be friends with." I said as i stroked Ralt's Green Hair as Missy stared at me.

"You... don't have any Friends?" She asked as i looked away in Embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, I just always had a Negative View on things somehow and People hated me because of it but hopefully by becoming a Pokemon Trainer i can shake it off and get some friends." I confessed, To be honest, that felt good, It's been awhile since i told anyone my Problems, Missy got up whilst holding Ralts and looked at me.

"Hey Noah... Me and Ralts could be your Friend if you want..." She asked as i stood with Ralts on my Shoulder and i smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said as Missy held her hand out and i shook it.

"Hold on Ralts." She warned as Ralts hid inside a Pocket of her Vest as she took running.

"Race you!" She called as she reached the small ledge, I starting running too.

"You're on!" I laughed as Missy pulled herself up and i jumped to the top before we raced side by side.

_**Dude492: "Well i'm glad all that damn Writing's over, for those of you who are wondering how i'm remembering all this it's all thanks to these little black boxes."**_

_**[Background Noise]: *Click***_

_**[Unknown User]: "Alright! I caught a Budew!"**_

_**[Unknown User]: "Yay! Nice Job Noah!"**_

_**[Unknown User]: "Vee!"**_

_**[Unknown User]: "Ral,Ralts!"**_

_**[Background Noise]: *Click***_

_**Dude492: "For 20 Poke each i have to do is just stay within 50 Meters of them and then i get this Awesome story! Heheh, And Thomas thinks those Berries were just a Reward. Anyway, Pokemon Y is Amazing, I'm spending the rest of the day watching Pokemon: The Origin and Shinx has already learnt two more moves!"**_

_**[Registering User]: "Shin,Shinx!"**_

_**Dude492: "Hahaha, Yeah you were great out there, So anyway Adios Amigos! And keep Smilin'!"**_

_**Shinx: "Shin, Shinx Shinx!"  
**_

_**(PS: Cover is in Development)**_


End file.
